Striker High
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: A young warrior, who knows only how to fight and kill, ends up in an elite military school that is also a high school. Will he make it through the year or will the enemy, and love, kill him before its through?
1. Hell hath no hallways

Striker High ch. 1: Hell hath no hallways

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my OCs and this will be an AU and Ichiro will be in this story

 **Yes. Yes they do.**

"The hell would you know about that?"

 **Oh, my dear, mechanical lad… Let me tell you a story, a story of-**

" 'Kay, bored now! Get on with the chapter!"

 **Gh-! The story IS the chapter, you fool!**

"Then hurry up and storytime, mothafucka!"

 **FINE! Let's do this shit!**

"The special units academy better known to its students and staff as Striker High is a sprawling pristine two-hundred acre campus nestled in the secluded Britannian countryside with the purpose of training its students to be the exemplary experts in their particular chosen field of service whatever it may be" Matt read from the brochure that he had been given when he walked in although it wasn't his first year as he had helped build the school, which he quickly gave an underhanded toss, before following it up with his gear bag to the bottom bunk.

Laying back exhausted after walking up a 300 yard tree lined driveway past horse barns and hangars, Matt muttered

"Well what do you know, I go from being told I would never leave my farm or home state to being an orphan to now being 4400 miles from anyone I knew and at least the map they gave me is correct" recalling that the academy was 100 miles away from London. Starting to zone out noticing it was 2 sets of dull olive drab bunk beds and the empty off-white walls he started thinking about his past. He was a strapping 6 foot tall, reddish-brown haired farm boy from central liberion, whose only escape from being a farm boy was going the military although he earned the nickname deaths shadow due to his tailored black uniform as he stood 6 foot 145 pounds of pure deadly muscle which he had no problems using. Hearing the door open he spun around and went reaching for his pistol only to realize it was in his bag and he was sitting on the top bunk so cursing his stupidity he dropped to the ground and came face to face with a short blonde haired girl and her friend, a brown haired, if he had to guess 5' 8" young lady with the same look of someone who could kill with their bare hands and not break a sweat.

"Hi my names Erica and the one over in the corner looking like she is too good for introductions is Trude and what's your name?" and he just stuck his hand out before saying in a slightly southern drawl

"Names Matthew Wilms and me dad's Britannian-liberion and me mum is from Karlsland as are you too and the uniforms give it away. My big brother is based in Karlsland so I hope for a good school year" and as they shook hands he heard a sound that he had heard many a time before as he had buried many a squadmate. Looking at the two and then out at the three story drop Matt said

"See you guys at the bottom" and before either of his roommates could say a word Matt hurled himself with a running start out the window and pulled a tuck and roll from his training to be an elite warrior, so he was up on his feet without a single stop. Having seen that his best friend Keysen yelled

"What a fucking show-off man and anything you won't do for attention?" and he joyfully replied

"Yeah, deal with your bullshit early in the morning" and walked to join the military formation as Trude found him and stuck out her hand saying, her voice of mixture of shock and annoyance

"I am Flight lieutenant Gertrud barkhorn and Erica Hartmann is a flying officer" and Matt replied, his military bearing showing

"That's good to know and I am a corporal in the liberion military as I am bounced from the army to navy to marines and even the army air force but I am navy though and through" and then with a sly smile he snapped his fingers together allowing his red fox features to appear along with a tuft of flame and quickly lightning his first cigarette of the school year he looked at the two Karlsland warriors standing next to him, the three all in black uniforms, and said casually as if it was no big deal

"I am, as you just saw, a pyrokenetic and a witch" and both fell silent as the bagpiper started walking forward toward the school and the machine gun, which instantly started throwing hot lead down range and with a quick twist of his hands the rounds all went around her slamming into the steel plates and laughed, as the two had very stunned looks on their faces, before remarking

"Part of my pyrokenesis is that I can control bullets so I am an expert marksman oh and for some reason I get slightly enhanced strength so I hope I don't break anything this month. After they all received their unit number of 501 he smiled as Hartmann shot him a look like she was in love with him. Meeting the others and his brother Richard, who was his polar opposite and controlled ice, he saw that the night withes were already warming up to him and he chuckled knowing where it would lead. After showing the group to their hangar bay, which to them was a separate hanger, as all hangar bays were sealed off with the entrance being either the wide open front overlooking rolling pasture land for the animals they raised, of which the chickens and Cattle and even the horses took a real shining to Matt much to his annoyance, or the door at the back of the room that connected to a long tunnel for in case storms kicked up but the mechanics wanted to work on their strikers and Matt saw his P40N and P51N models were shipped over as well as Richards FW190G8 and P47D. Smiling he saw the unit leaders Minna Wilke and Mio sakamoto standing there and Minna asked, locking eyes with each and every student in the group

"Now each one of you has a unique talent so why don't you let us know who you are and what you can do" and looking at Matt she said

"You, sir why don't you tell us and what you can do" and nodding matt took to steps in military bearing getting the Galian snidely remarking, causing Matt and Richard both going on edge, "Oh great another uncultured military brat that I will have to deal with" and turning sharply on his heel Matt said the hardness appearing in his voice

"Corporal Matthew Wilms and I am a pyrokenetic, or for those of you that don't get it I will break it down Kindergarten style" and with that he snapped his finger and wrote in flames like a teacher "Pyro means fire and kenesis means control so I am a fire controller" and as minna asked him what his special talent was, Richard scoffed out a response;

"Does not getting fucking shot count? Cuz he sure seems to have to focus on that a lot." Matt, spiraling around on his heel, fired a basic round, grazing the edge of Richard's rounded shield, the shell freezing and dropping to the ground. Matt scoffed as the shell dropped at his feet, racking his gun again.

"Showoff."

Richard gave a smirk, and lowered his hand, wisps of cold air floated off.

"Trigger-happy hothead."

After their little grim fandango, Matt finally chimed in.

"I am a gunsmith and I have two of my favorite toys out here" and pulled out a M2 that had the trigger and pistol grip of a Thompson SMG and the stock and bipod of a BAR as well as the sights of a M1 carbine. Setting it down he said "M2A1W reaper heavy machine gun and a M1919A6 stinger light machine gun and both of them are also used by my cousins belle and Taylor as well as other modified weapons to be fully automatic". Seeing that and the others all doing their own thing Matt walked to the gun range and instantly dropped down and held down the trigger and then used the bullets to carve 501 in the target and then hung it in the bay before forging a bunch of metal boxes and putting all the money he owned, 50,000 dollars in one of them and then grabbed a tiller and farm gear before planting a lot of grains and other crops as well as hemp knowing that the farm was their home having been there a year earlier before calling it a day wondering how to tell Trude what she meant to him and what he thought of Erica worried about what she would feel about him, all the while feeling at home with the stallions and the tree lined driveway. Seeing it he sang quietly

"I went to work for her that summer a teenage kid so far from home, wheat fields as far as I could see both needing something from each other not knowing what that might be. On the air there was a hunger even a boy could recognize"


	2. Wild hearts can't be tamed

Striker High ch. 2: Wild hearts can't be tamed

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my OCs and this will be an AU and Ichiro will be in this story

 **Yes. Yes they can.**

"The hell would you know about that?"

 **Oh, my dear, mechanical lad… There is lots you don't know about me.**

"Ok. One, why the fuck do you say that? And two, is this really going to happen every time?"

 **You bet your sweet ass, it is! And it all starts with-**

"Yeah, bored now so skipping the intro and onto the action! Oh, and according to Erica, press square to skip this scene, or 'X' to skip all the dialog-"

 **YOU! WILL LISTEN! TO MY PLOT ADVANCING LECTURE! GOT IT!?**

"Alright, alright, jeez! I'll just skip the first half, an-"

 **YOU WANNA SKIP IT!? ALRIGHT, FINE THEN! YOU GET MARRIED! HUZZAH! Later.**

"Dick!"

 **On with the story!**

Slowly rising from his stupor by the blaring of reveille Matt muttered

"Oh god damn it I will kill who ever decided to play that shit this early in the morning" and Erica just begged to make it stop and even Trude was caught off guard and from the darkened part of the school they all heard a booming voice

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF THAT SHIT DOESN'T STOP I WILL FREEZE THAT FUCKING BUGLE TO YOUR LIPS!" and right as the voice died down so did the call and Matt smiled and yelled out

"Damn Richard can you be any fucking louder" and right as he said that a puff of mist came floating through the vents, only to materialize as his brother who remarked smiling

"Yes, yes I can. Now can you drop the heat slightly?" and in respect for his brother Matt lowered the temp and opened a small door in the floor revealing a freezer just big enough for Richard to stand in and seeing that he nodded and set his semi-gaseous feet in allowing them to harden to normal before stepping out and asking his brother and friends

"So what is your class schedule like?" and Matt passed his over showing the classes going from shop with Ichiro Miyafuji to tactical history with Erwin Rommel. Seeing that the 501st all had gym together Matt smiled at Trude and Erica before saying jokingly

"Ladies please control your hormones but you will see the looks of a god" and Erica laughed before Matt pulled off his shirt revealing a 6 pack and solid muscle and as they saw it he dropped and started doing one handed and diamond pushups as Richard added more weight to his back in the form of a throne made of ice and sat on it getting Matt growling

"Oy fatass off now!" slowly heating his back to melt the ice causing Richard to sink only to have him say

"Oh crap didn't think that through and I hope he doesn't try and melt me" getting Matt shaking his head before walking to the gun range to test his latest Frankengun. Shouldering the M1 that he had magazine fed and designed to fire 12.7x99 cartridges that he christened "Elephant killer" and he smiled firing a blast seeing the metal plate he had put out at 2 and a half miles fall to the ground. Quickly swiveling he fired three shots in quick secession blowing through what was symbolic of a heavy tanks armor and a nueroi replica exploded. Watching as everything threw sparks as the round sparked he heard the booming report of the boys anti-tank gun and he just smiled and hit his feet. Listening to the report of the gun Matt grabbed his M1 carbine and fired 20 rounds on fully-automatic watching the target drop with a hole burned through its head. Seeing Lynette smiling he said knowing what she was thinking

"I have many secrets and maybe I will share them someday" and quickly safing his rifle and tucking the bipod close to the stock he slung the rifle over his shoulder and started walking back to the school. Turning around and watching Lynette using her target control magic he smiled saying

"Oh that will come in handy for the shooting competition even though my eyes are snipers scopes anyways" and smiling he saw the major using her eye and folded that away for more use and went to the gym and he smiled as Erica screamed during her training match with Perrine

"STURM!" and the resulting gust sent her sailing into Richard, who quickly dropped her on the ground. As Richard walked into the match he looked at Matt and yelled

"Oh matt my boy why don't you show us what you can do" and smiling he nodded before hollering like a man possessed

"Tonnerre!" sending a bolt of lightning sailing through the area almost hitting Richard. After seeing that his brother was off guard he smiled and yelled

"Sturm" knocking him off balance further before moving and relying on his Ju jitsu and systema training to drop Richard into a painful arm lock and choke combination. Seeing Richard slowly starting to fade out Major Sakamoto yelled, afraid she was seeing someone take it too far

"That's enough Matt you proved your point" and getting up he smiled and Richard came around, seeing everyone's puzzled looks and said

"He is a mimic as well as a pyrokenetic making him one of the most dangerous men in the world or known by the galians as ' _la mimetique de la mor_ ' plus noffence we train more like this" and naturally Perrine went ghost white pale and said

"I was supposed to hate you for what you had done to defend Galia hell they painted you out to be a monster" and hearing that Matt asked

"Perrine can I borrow your jacket or rapier?" and as she passed over her sword she remarked not knowing how he would take it, impressed at the man who saved her and her family although it cost the galians everything and him his mind for a while

"Why, you going to try and liberate Galia one handed? Because we all know how well that went and the lives you couldn't save" and Matt just threw Richard the sword before explaining

"My brother isn't like me. I can see the moves and copy them. He needs to hold an article of some kind for it to work" and he repeated the demonstration until David, a close friend with a dolphin familiar walked in and yelled

"SWIM TEAM RULES" and Trude saw the teams stand next to each other and said

"Track team is better than others, Swim team is ten times better and the shooting and martial arts teams have only won gold" and the members of the 506th didn't like that and they threw down the gauntlet saying

"Richard you will always lose to us and never be able to beat us" and he just picked up Matt and said

"10 on 1 so you will win" and Matt just smiled before nodding yelling

"Here comes the big boss now let's get it on" and saw a smile cross his face as both A and B teams launched two separate attacks at the same time. Ducking the first blow and sweeping out with vicious and almost superhuman speed and slammed the Baltland witch to the ground knocking her out before locking the arms of two of the galians stripping them of their knives before choking one out and punching the other one in the face knocking her out using his hand to hand skills. Getting grabbed by the liberions they heard the commander look at Trude and say smugly

"Well guess you will owe me after we beat your supposed expert and I have to admit he is pretty good" and Erica and Richard said in unison as Matt had shown her the videos and Richard had fought side by side, or more appropriately back to back, with him on many occasions

"Just watch you haven't seen anything yet" and Matt swung his legs up to the officer in fronts head and choked DeBlanc out and twisted and popped Luksic's shoulder out before spinning and delivering a roundhouse kick knocking her out cold. Turning to the others he said

"I win and I would like dinner tonight and the rest of the unit can join me and I'll make sure Richard doesn't spend too much" and the other two units who saw that suddenly threw down a challenge and Richard yelled seeing the 502nd, the 503rd and the Isle of Wight squadron all moved in with the 501st and anyone else who was interested, namely the SAS and marine raiders all throwing money on the fight. As Matt slammed Perrine down for trying to get involved as she hated seeing the Galians getting beaten Amelie pulled her combat knife and yelled, with tears streaming down her face

"You son of a bitch I am going to make you pay for that" only to have Richard do a rolling takedown, knocking her down. After taking down the isle of Wight girls and half the 502nd Matt felt a sharp pain and discovered he had been stabbed by Amelie, who had come too. Seeing one of the 503 go to move back Richard turned the radio on and they heard

"If you're man enough if you wanna shed a little blood let's take it outside and aint nobody gonna break it up not till we've had enough" and as the fight broke Matt walked over and grabbed the money the SAS had thrown down and smiled saying

"If we walk through those doors one of us aint coming back!" and as if he was daring the others to try and fight him Matt turned and walked out of the gym as the medical staff checked on the injured and Matt just laughed before the siren went off and the whole unit went scrambling as the 501st was the first on rotation and Richard grabbed Mio's bra and yelled

"Targets 100 meters and Matt why don't you take the shot" and a fire blast and the elephant gun blast finished the target off. As they all landed Matt nodded and said

"Well I had my fun and Richard explain why you used her bra" and Mio yelled

"Yeah of all things you could use!" and Richard remarked in a sing-song tone

"Laundry day~!" and Perrine uncharacteristically apologized for the fact she tried shooting Richard and as Erica sat down Richard said, loud enough for her to hear

"Yo, ask her out you ugly tomato." and both said

"We would have to take it slow" and then they turned and blushed as they said it in the same time. Having seen that Trude said

"The two of you have started thinking alike" and Richard just laughed until he noticed the slow stain and growing and he yelled to Erica and the rest of the 501st as Matt collapsed

"We need a medic now and keep him on the ground because if he doesn't it could kill him" as he saw the blood moving from his side and Richard smiled and said grimly to the closest SAS operative, whom he assumed had given the girls the knives

"If my brother dies I swear to god I will kill you!" and even Erica wanted to hurt him before Trude grabbed his arm and said calmly as matt was one of theirs

"Well dumbass you have two options and they all depend on him. If he lives, you may get to keep your arms and if he dies or even shows any chance he is going to die I will tear you to pieces slowly and feed you to the animals out here". As Matt was slowly carried to the medical bay Perrine smiled and said, as she bore ill will toward him

"What ever happened to him was most likely his own fault, the smug son of a bitch" and Erica went quickly reaching for her Luger and Trude pulled her walther and both said

"I love him and I could kill you were you stand" and both girls tightened their fingers on the triggers until Matt snapped

"No stand down and I will get better trust me" and Ursula, having seen her sister's boyfriend just get stabbed marched off and Sanya grabbed out to Richard yelling

"Please don't leave me I am so sleepy" and Matt waved off medical attention, having seen Erica's arms and legs burned from striker units, before saying

"I simply had a flesh wound and she needs it more than me because I am stubborn as fuck" and tried pushing himself off the ground and sliding his rifle under himself and wrapped the wounds he had in a shirt he had torn up with his pocket knife and then marched himself to the nurses as the SAS man was drug to the brig after sustaining a severe beating by the rest of the 501st. After the whole issue the man got on the phone and called his commander saying

"These freaks just broke me and the higher ups won't do anything saying it is out of their hands" and a unit of SAS C-squadron quickly ran to the base after overhearing the call. Tearing up the path in a Willies bristling with Vickers and a M2 they hollered jerking the charging handles to the rear pulling a round in the chamber

"Send out the bastards who hurt our man and they will face the justice of the SAS and the queen" and as they hoisted up the demands Richard just sauntered out in a ugly three piece tweed suit and a pipe and stated smugly, pissing off the men at the gates and enjoying it

"Yeah as the lawyer let me see the demands" and after getting the paper he smiled before saying

"I have read your demands and all of them can go fuck themselves especially passing the schools to civilian oversight will not happen so the response is no, no, hell no and ha you can go fuck yourselves and get your ass off my property or you can leave in a fucking box" and in response the 506th and 504th stood up with weaponry and the 502nd crouched with Sanya crouching wide awake, as the threat to the one she loved was greatest, with hatred in her eyes. Holding her STV40 and eilia's M1891 as an assist with the snipers of the 501st on the roofs Sanya muttered

"Please go away" and everyone tensed hearing a bang coming from the hangar bay. Limping out screaming Erica had blood on her wrists and Trude had her MG42 swinging looking for the one who blew up the units and Matt muttered

"if they do not leave I will drop them all" and the whole 501st all started tightening on the triggers until matt noticed a Molotov cocktail taking flight and he just took the flames and incased the device in fire before flinging it back like a baseball. Watching it shatter in front of the trooper Matt let the flame wrap around him before pulling it away having burned off the man's shirt and wrote in the air

"Last warning fuck off or die" and a smiley face. After seeing that the guards all left with one turning around he wrote

"Have a nice day cocksuckers" and slowly everyone let out a breath they never knew they held in. Slowly getting up or off the roof the whole unit looked at Richard and asked

"When the fuck did you become a lawyer eh?" and he just walked off not answering and Matt followed Erica to the sickbay planning on using his heat abilities to make sure she was taken care of as she got cold easily. Quickly following her to the sick bay Matt held his breath trying not to cry or show emotions before hearing from Minna and Yoshika that Erica would be fine. Standing up to go Miyafuji whispered

"Wait I have something I need to tell you" and he slowly sat down and reached into his jacket and pulled out a battered, yellowed packet and shook out a cigarette before using a zippo lighter to strike it, all the while listening to what she had to say. As he sat there Yoshika's grandmother walked in and said

"Young man you really shouldn't have the smoke in the medical bay" and he just waved it off stating matter-of-factly

"I am just going to sit here for a few seconds listen to what she has to say, in private, then I will be gone okay?" and with that Yoshika sobbed and spilled her guts, how a sixteen year old, was being hit on by someone older and that she didn't know who to go to. After hearing and true to his word Matt departed without a moment's hesitation and found Richard sitting next to both night witches, both of whom were stark naked. Using his katana Matt prodded his brother awake and motioned for him to follow and do it quietly, before pulling the black oak door shut saying

"Well the youngsters are getting hit on seemingly by a high ranking asshole so we tag along with you bringing eila and I pose as Yoshika's boyfriend and yes before you ask this little stunt may get us court martialed and thrown in jail but I don't give a damn" and Richard just smiled and grabbed his blade before saying

"I was going to tell you I'm down to hit the bar and we do what we have to for family" and with that both boys armed up before going out to the club. Standing at the counter suipping on a jack and coke Matt heard Yoshika yell

"My boyfriend is here and he wouldn't like you hit on me General" and before the man could pull rank to get in the young girls pants the boys let a cloud of mist and smoke kill the two guards with snapped necks and crushing the hearts both men grabbed the general with Eilia opening the door taking them out back and Matt growled saying

"I heard what you have done and being in charge of the SAS you should know not to fuck with us or them" thumbing a finger at the girls. After smiling Richard froze the man's feet and Matt went to town beating him and then stopped and, panting at the need to hold back and not kill the man and give his little sister a bad impression, said

"You will never tell of what you did or what we did and I wonder what Eisenhower would think so good bye and fuck off" before turning on his heel and walking off to visit his girlfriend and he smiled as he heard screaming only to see Richard drove two ice spears through the man's testicles getting Matt saying

"That is what you get for fucking with my family asshole" and he just walked off with the man on the ground in pain. Smiling Matt saw Richard at the gate to the school and both of them jumped the gate as neither felt like opening the door. Landing and rolling Lucchini saw Matt and Richard get up and they looked at the youngest ensign and Matt said smiling, even though his face was covered in blood from the fight he had been in that night

"Well that was fun and even though it'll be a hard to remember night I doubt I'll forget" and then Lucchini grabbed his hand and said scared

"Big brother I really don't want you to get hurt and I worry about you" and Matt just blushed before muttering

"I am shocked hearing that because no one ever cared about me" and tried to walk away only for Lucchini to grab his wrist again and yell

"No onii-chan don't leave me!" and Matt looked at Richard and hollered, the southern drawl filling the air

"Yo, I need a cot and cooling blankets because my little sister is moving in with me for the night pardner" and sure enough Lucch smiled and hopped on his back and Erica smiled seeing the boy she wanted to be her boyfriend grab his adopted little sister by the hand and swing her between him and his brother before slinging her on his back. Tucking her into bed and singing her a lullaby Matt just smiled and then turned out the lights and went over to the forge and smiled as he had an idea in mind. Grabbing the steel and pulling his shirt off Matt quickly forged a Italian combat knife with a panther's claw design in the hand and a panther acid etched in the blade. Finishing the knife and passing it to his sleeping little sister Matt looked out as his brother and his girlfriend's started night operations muttering

"May god have mercy on me for all I have done" before blacking out at the forge and a katana still in the formation.


	3. Dark hearts can consume

Striker High ch. 3: Dark hearts can consume

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my OCs and this will be an AU and Ichiro will be in this story

 **Yes. Yes they can.**

"The hell would you know about that?"

 **Oh, my dear, mechanical lad… Lets just say there are things that are best left unsaid.**

"Ok. One, why the fuck do you say that saying I can't have secrets? And two, is this really going to happen every time?"

 **You bet your sweet ass, it is! And it all starts with-**

"Oh for fuck sake you are annoying and thank god hartmann didn't hear what you said"

 **I can say it louder and YO HART-**

"Screw you and on with the story"

As matt woke up with a pounding heart and an aching head he looked in the mirror and struggled getting dressed as all movement hurt and he muttered

"God damn it I can't believe I was out so late and this bullshit had better not become normalized because god damn it that really sucked" before struggling and finally popping 3 pain pills and washing them down with a coke that he had drug in after him and he saw the bloodied pocket knife and he then remembered what happened before he wrapped his wrists. Pulling on his uniform which was a black undershirt with a olive green khaki jacket and green and sand tan pants, that he wore bloused into his combat boots, Matt slid out and made sure to avoid Erica, who he knew had a crush on him and his brother and family, all of whom would ask questions and he really didn't feel like answering. Noticing the pale look and just general unease and tugged his sleeves down over the bandages and seeing that whole show and having noticed the ticks Richard walked over to Minna and tugged on her shirt before motioning to the door and both he and Minna walked out getting Mio following them. Knowing they were clear he said

"Well I have noticed that my brother has fallen back into his old ways and that means depression and near suicidal actions" and seeing the look Mio shot him Richard said

"He lost our baby sister and his best friend well they were closer than that meaning I think he was going to ask her to marry him as well as most of his squadron and by that I mean he was the only survivor and I think he is desperate to see them again" and as Mio heard that she said

"Well I see him happy when he is with Yoshika and Francesca so what is going on with that?" and he smiled saying

"They are our little sister and as he was closer to than I was, he is desperately trying to prove to himself that she is still alive so its classical disassociation and the fact those two look like her and have both yoshika's caring personality and Lucchini's bubbly friendly nature and the love of boobs as well as sleeping anywhere he has tricked himself" and both commanders looked at him before smiling and starting to plan. Mio only confirmed his theory when she asked

"What was her name" and he smiled saying

"Her name was Isabella and her middle name was Emma" and with that both of his commanders said

"You can leave now Richard" and he nodded before standing up and leaving after saluting. As Matt sat with Lucchini and Yoshika chatting smiling Mio said

"Before breakfast we will be doing mental and physical checks. So when you are done getting ready come to the nurses office and Yoshika, Lucchini, bring your brother and make sure he is in one piece" and they nodded and yelled

"Yes ma'am" and with that Mio walked away leaving the group all feeling a variety of emotions from annoyed to confused. As they all went to the nurse like Mio said, because she was scary when she was pissed, they all felt relieved except Matt Perrine and Lynette. Those three were having anything but a good time as Minna looked at them and said as Mio was guarding the door in case the three tried to run

"You three are severely underweight and malnourished so the three of you will be grouped together and weighted every day after breakfast without fail and also the three of you are hereby stripped of all responsibilities other than gaining weight and going to school understood?" and the three just nodded as Richard ran from the door after listening to his brother get his ass chewed out. After he walked into the kitchen Richard saw that Minna had given Lynette a special set of instructions which left her perplexed but he didn't have to wait long to see what the orders were. Gathering for breakfast he saw the breakfast burrito makings all laid out with refried beans, beef, chicken, pork and eggs all laid out and everyone looking stunned.

"Well what is the special occasion for such a feast? I mean we never get a meal like this often" Richard asked with his eyebrow cocked in confusion. As Lynette didn't know what the reason was Matt said, annoyance prevalent

"God damn it less talking more eating because I am starving" and Matt instantly started to make his tacos with refried beans, beef, chicken and pork topped with eggs and hot sauce before starting to eat until Yoshika asked

"Hey bro I can make some potatoes and I wonder do you want any?" and as Erica nodded Trude yelled

"She didn't ask you" and Matt nodded saying

"That would be great and why not make Erica some and if Chris is here let her have some so maybe we can gain more weight" and Yoshika ran off to make more for the five. Trying to see what Matt would do Richard tried to steal a taco only to have his left hand slammed into the table, twisted at a sickening angle and a knife almost driven through the hand. As everyone was reeling from Matts explosive outburst Richard said smiling

"Well I found some food you won't share" and he then remarked, smirking after glancing at the clock on the wall

"Brother you had better finish eating because you have to see the commander in 15 minutes" and that hit a major sore spot as did Richard's Cheshire cat grin. In a instant a puff of smoke slammed into Richard only to turn into a raging Matt, who had a steak knife clenched in his hand and he said, his voice pure hatred and malice

"SAY THAT AGAIN COME ON SAY IT AGAIN I DARE YOU MOTHERFUCKER, WHATS THE MATTER YOU SMUG SON OF A BITCH" and as Trude was stunned seeing the boy she liked trying to murder his brother it was up to Shirley to stop him and using a Chair smashed into his ribs she knocked him over, sending him sailing and slamming into the wall, as Matt's "younger sisters" and Chris seeing him get up and march off to Minna's office to be weighed. After the incident the three were walked in and Mio, having heard the event said

"What all happened because we all heard a thud and some shouting but before we could get out there it was over" and Perrine looked and said

"Richard outed his brother and us by extension that we had to visit you so Matt hit him and then showed up here. Hell even the liberion can vouch for what happened". After the weigh in proving that Perrine and Yoshika had won the weekly weigh in and Matt was held back with Minna setting a hand on his shoulder telling him

"We all care about you and seeing as your head isn't in the right place you have one assignment and that is to go play with Yoshika and Francesca understood? Also you not able to participate in the unit and are grounded from all combat operations got it" and he nodded before being allowed to leave knowing that Minna and Mio would be watching him. Letting the door close behind him Matt lit a cigarette from his middle finger and tucked the battered, yellowed pack into his jacket pocket and walked in finding his assignment and smiled seeing the two braiding each other's hair. Sitting down in the chair Matt asked the two

"So what do you two want to do for dinner and I will buy so any ideas?" and the youngers started tossing around ideas getting Matt laughing and having a good time all the while hiding the fact that it would potentially be his last day on earth. Finally agreeing on pasta Matt took both by the hand and then stopped as Yoshika tried to climb onto his back and then Lucchini grabbed his hand as Yoshika rode on his back until they reached the cafeteria. Slowly setting them down Matt smiled and said

"Yoshika sit down and I will make noodles for us all and a lot of meat so I will cook and you two just look adorable which isn't that hard for you" and Matt went ahead and had the pasta and sauce as well as the meat he had found in the fridge done and plated before Lucchini could complain. Watching as they ate he just smiled before starting to play with Lucchini's hair and braiding it for her. After Miyafuji saw what Matt had done he to Lucchini's hair she slowly pouted until matt said smiling

"If you come over here I will give you the exact same treatment your sister got" and Yoshika smiled and made a beeline to her big brother, who gave her two braids similar to Lucchini and after they ate Barkhorn smiled seeing what he had done and said

"Hate to interrupt you and your little sisters cause even Chris wants to join in and hell if we have time we can all get together and maybe you can do her hair" and Matt smiled and nodded before asking

"So what's up and why did you stop by besides asking me to do your sisters hair?" and she slid him a note telling him to go to Minna's office with the others and he just nodded and the three stood up and walked to the meeting and Matt, usually leading the charge, stood close to Mio and Minna and as Minna said

"This meeting is adjourned and the goal for us is to complete the mile in under 13 minutes and try to have the fastest score in the training program" and Matt did something that no one expected; he charged head long at Mio. Having seen her caught off guard he threw up a cloud of smoke to cover his movement he revealed Mio was bleeding from a busted lip and he clutched her sword putting it to his throat using his free hand to steal Minna's walther before running hell bent for leather to the runway. Swinging the hamoned, glistening, carbon steel before all but gluing it to his throat and waving the PPK he had "borrowed" from minna around and as Charlotte was keeping the youngsters at bay Erica was trying to desperately talk Matt down saying

"I don't know why you are doing this but trust me I can help you, we all can and if you die do you even think how me,Lucchini and Yoshika will feel? Fuck even Chris and trude will be sobbing like babies if you die" and Richard lived up to his non-helpful ways saying

"Jesus fucking Christ Rick this isn't Alexandria and I know fully well you don't want to do this" and Dave popped up causing Matt to open fire shooting at David and Richard watching as the nine round snapped and slammed into the two shields sending both boys diving for cover and seeing that nothing would get through to him Lucchini jumped, scared that one of their comrades would shoot at him and kill him, crying as Shirley started to throw her

"BROTHER I CARE ABOUT YOU!" and he didn't have time to react as Francesca slammed her arm out in a clothesline and her knees into his chest sending him sailing along the ground. Starting to come to he saw the glint of a sword bayonet and Dave's 1897 trench gun in his face getting Matt rolling over and interlacing his fingers behind his head. As he felt the cuffs clinking and his ability to move becoming severely restricted he heard Trude saying

"We all love you" and faced them all seeing Mio with her sword at his neck, Trude and Minna with MG42s, Richard with his M1 and Lucchini 1919A6 Stinger that he had put a BAR stock on, and two Bren guns, and a MP40 for Erica and Chris as well as a KP31 and PPSH-41 all pointed at him and he muttered

"What the fuck guys and does Sanya have her Fliegerhammer pointed at me because we all know how bad that would end" and Minna said as they all walked him into the hangar

"We know about your smoke and fire control that's why your brother froze the cuffs to your wrist" and he went quiet until they got to the base. Walking into the commanders office Richard undid the cuffs and said

"Volgin, Erica is madly in love with you" and as Erica walked by she blushed before yelling

"Trude is the same way" and he fell silent waiting for his punishment only for Minna to slip into big sister mode saying

"You, Richard Erica Shirley and me need to get out of this base as those 3 are starting to show similar symptoms and I need a little time off so the five of us are going drinking". As they all went out to the bar Matt dropped a 20 dollar bill on the counter yelling

"Bartender set us up a round" then threw back the first shot of whiskey of the night and Minna sipped on a beer and just stood around listening to the radio sipping on her beer until she realized what she had to do the next day.

"Hey guys I know it's a Friday but I found out I have a meeting tomorrow at 0600 but you four stay here and drink for me and Mio okay?" and she jokingly cocked and eyebrow and said

"Oh and have fun that's an order" before leaving. Naturally the four couldn't refuse an order and Matt and Erica smiled at each other before saying

"This will be our version of a first date" and the two started sipping on a beer apiece and ordering dinner before Richard walked over and said

"Shirley challenged some schmuck to a drinking game and I wonder you two want a drink" and it ended with the four throwing back drinks trying to win. After the girls bowed out with Hartmann dancing naked on the bar and Shirley driving doing doughnuts in the parking lot on her Harley WLA hartmann then yelled

"WHO WANTS TO DO A BODY SHOT?!" and as one schmuck said yes Matt yelled

"Richard you are not doing a body shot off my girlfriend!"

Richard, spinning around on his heel to face someone dumb enough to say "I'll do one," loading a set of .556 shells between his fingers as he channeled his inner Volgan, and electro-punched the schmuck as hard as possible, sending him sailing into the wall with a satisfying crunch.

"There's your damn body shot…" Richard growled, before turning back to Matt.

"And it's Erica's choice as for who does one."

"I HONESTLY DON'T GIVES A FECK! ANYBODY CAN JOINZ!" was Erica's response, as she began to pour a shot of Jaeger into her belly button.

"Miiight wanna rethink who you mean by 'anybody', but… We'll cross that bridge once Matt is done burning it."

Before the two boys were thrown out after doing all the body shots with Matt enjoying his girlfriend and made to take their girls with them Richard was asked

"Who are the two who you brought with you?" and he said

"Shirley is Matt's cousin by blood and Erica is his girlfriend. They tried to go shot for shot with us and lost but we did this a lot back in our early days" then the 4 all got to the jeep with Matt agreeing to ride Shirley's bike back and Richard to drive the jeep as they were the least impaired of the four. As they all got home Matt insisted they all drink water saying

"Trust us the hangovers if you don't do this will be a bitch and Erica either put some god damn clothes on or go to my god damn room" and they all drank a large glass of water apiece before passing out as Erica hugged Matt humming a lullaby.


	4. Pork Chops cant fly

Striker High ch. 4: Pork chops can't fly

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my OCs and this chapter will have lots of drug references and violence. This Chapter will have 40s language aka racist as fuck but I do not condone the language…..

 **Eh…. That depends on who you ask**

I don't want to know how the hell you know that

 **Well some pigs get the chop and other pork gets to fly**

Well that pun was incredibly painful to listen to

 **What no shocked commentary?**

No.. I have long since learned to ignore this..

 **Aww at least I tried to get something out of you…**

It even makes metal gear solid 4s cut scenes make senseand that is saying something!

 **Hey! Oh well moving on to the story**

Laying close to Hartmann and slowly coming to Matt muttered and looked out the window

"Well I can't believe I drank that much and I woke up with her so I guess things can't be all that bad" and he slowly pulled on his uniform as all movement hurt before grabbing a towel and moving slowly to the sauna. Walking in and sitting down relaxing Matt said

"God this warm water feels nice as fuck and it beats the cold water I would be getting back home if mom found I was drinking the night before" and Francie walked in with Shirley and said

"You're lucky because my momma says I'm too young to drink but I really want to someday" and Matt asked her

"So what's your name kid and how old are you?" and she looked at him and said smiling

"Names Francie Gerard and I am 15 sir" and Matt just chuckled as she looked like she was going to salute him.

"Well settle down no need to be so formal here because I honestly give no fucks so maybe someday I will take you and Yeager to the bar or I will bring a few beers here" and Shirley smiled saying

"No hard liquor because we just got done drinking yesterday and that was fun I guess" before Lucchini walked in and asked Matt

"Have you seen your brother yet because I need to get him something" and Matt said

"Saw him coming in with a shipment of god knows what so why don't you pick him up" and Lucchini smiled and ran off getting Matt yelling like a worried big brother

"DON'T RUN" and Shirley said, trying not to laugh

"You sound so much like a father it is funny" and Francie said

"Yeah 'dad' it's funny" and Matt chuckled before he got up and slid out to get dressed then laughed seeing Richard walk out with boxes and his tanned face which got Matt saying quietly

"Lucchini I told you to get Richard not the fat-ass Chink bastard who replaced him" and Richard said quietly

"Go to hell and bro what can I say the unit had a few who knew how to cook some mean dog" and that got jackal ears popping out and even Barkhorn's ears popped out and Richard replied having sensed the hostility at the comment said instantly regretting it and in fear for his life

"It was just a joke and Matt follow me I have something to tell you as it involves family" and Matt quickly followed him and lowered his voice to ask

"So what is it about family and who is it?" and he was shocked to hear

"Shirley is our cousin and Perrine is shockingly enough a relative of ours aka a very distant sister so what the fuck" and Matt went white before looking at him and then nodded before stating quietly

"Now fuck off you useless mother fucking cocksucker because your chink ass is annoying" but Richard muttered

"You useless pseudo-ni-" only for a knife to almost hit him. As he wondered why Matt reacted with such violence only for his kid sister to hop on his back and then onto his shoulder where Lucchini started to fall asleep and as she started snoring peacefully Shirley walked up and stuck out her hand and said

"Well apparently we are related to or friends with every Liberion here" and Matt laughed before singing quietly

"Oh the snowflakes fell in silence over belleau wood that night for a Christmas truce had been declared by both sides of the fight, as we lay there in our trenches the silence broke in two by a German soldier singing a song that we all knew" and Shirley sang

"I did not know the language but the song was silent night and I heard my sister whisper all is calm and all is bright oh the fear and doubt surrounded me cause I would die if I was wrong but I stood up in my trench and I began to sing along". As the two had an impromptu duet that had a melody of Lucchini snoring he saw Erica finally limp out of her room and Barkhorn went to yell about her being a soldier of Karlsland only to be shut up when Matt remarked calmly and his voice low in deference to the sleeping girl on his shoulders and Hartmanns obvious hangover

"Erica obviously had too much to drink hell even Yeager is showing effects of the night before but we have more experience and shot gunned a crap ton of water last night so we are good. She is okay just has a nasty headache so keep the noise down" and as Barkhorn saw Francesca on Matts back she quieted down until Lucchini dove head long into Richards back scaring them all. As they all saw her burrow into his back fat everyone was shocked as it tried to eat Lucchini and Matt yelled

"Spit out the little sister or so help me I will kill you were you stand" and he pulled his katana and a German eagle headed long general purpose sword in his other hand before he put both to Richard's neck. Realizing that his host was in danger the back fat spat her out dropping her with a squealing sound. Pulling the flames out of his hand Matt was ready to burn him alive and he heard a purring sound as he grabbed his back. Shooting Richard a look of what the fuck he asked

"Um Richard you care to explain why the hell what was your back fat is now purring in my hand?" and his brother gave a belly laugh stating

"It is a pyro parasite meaning Matt it likes you" and he proved it as the flames drew it further up his arm and the content purring intensified as Lucchini tried to dive into Richards belly fat yelling

"LET ME IN I WANT TO GET WARM!" and Richard replied calmly

"My belly fat isn't for burrowing now get off" and Matt wrapped a warming blanket over Lucchini getting her sighing fast and contently. Watching his kid sister sleeping Matt went back to his room and opened the safe under his bed and pulled out a glass pipe with a hawk and dragon in the glass and a bowl that was black with what looked like flakes of gold that shown through the whole device. Packing it full of hemp and tobacco Matt lit it and pulled on it blowing it out and chuckling as Richard blew back

"New hookah who this?" and Matt replied

"Eat a dick asshole" before just smoking to kill time. Getting up after finishing the bowl Matt walked out and saw who he thought was Erica walking out with Erica's panties and he yelled

"Hey Schatz how are you?" expecting Erica to respond and thus was madder than hell when Erica refused to greet him. Deciding to cool off Matt went for a run to his brother's wing and saw Erica sitting there and he was happy when she said

"Oh hey Barin how have you been" even though it puzzled him all the more confused and he remarked

"I'm sure I saw you come out of our room holding a pair of your underwear and having a bit of a smile with glinting glasses all mad scientist shit like what the fuck" and Richard, who was lighting up the hookah to chat with miyafuji, who had somehow the night before managed to talk her brother into giving them all a smoke phone to communicate with. As the two started talking about the romance with Lynette bishop that Yoshika wanted to have Matt sensed something and said

"Richard if I were you I'd go see what the fuck is going on in the lab and I have to go make sure my shipments arrive in one piece and that the MPs haven't gotten into it" and Matt quickly walked out toward the dock with his trusty M1 carbine in his hands and started to move the shipment yelling

"The markings tell you where to go and the special one goes to Ursula and for the love of god you drop that box we are dead" and Richard and lucchini started asking repeatedly

"What's in the box and why are you guarding them so well" and the two started to float and ask it over and over with the only change being Richard was wearing a Chinese traders outfit and the group all walked quietly with Lucchini toning down but Richard kept asking as Matt pulled his .45 and flipped the safety off. Hearing Lucchini stop asking Richard raged, having gotten pissed off at the secrecy and seeing that the box matt was carrying went to Sanya's room

"Fuck bro that goes to my girlfriend so I have rights to know what's in the fucking box!" and Matt just marched and set the box down and Sanya and eila tried to pry the lid off and as Richard used his familiars tale like a crowbar he saw vodka and kossu as well as Ecstasy and other supplies. Looking at the pills and drinks Richard remarked

"So is this special just to them because I am dead curious" and Matt remarked

"No. Take a walk and ask the others and you will see the supplies are tailored to the country and the drugs and liquor are fairly easy to get ahold of" and sure enough as Richard walked through the 501st quarters they all had tailored drugs and booze to each one of the recipients and Richard then asked

"Well what was in the box to Ursula and be careful about what it was and if I were you I'd be careful" and before Matt could ask what he meant an alarm went off and Matt yelled

"Time to go to the hangar bay and get some time off the ground because we are a couple badass motherfuckers" and with that both boys hopped into the strikers and Matt let his P51N sea-stallions roar to life rocking his M2A1W .50 caliber machine gun before taking flight and Richard having known the model remarked

"What's the matter? Was Sea biscuit already taken? Oh wait that means they were Britannian because if so you need to get better shit" and as Matt was about to reply the right engine started to sputter and cough. Smashing his hand down Matt heard the engine snap back to normal and he spat out

"No bitch these are Liberion made and tested so go fuck yourself" and he looked at the .50BMG and yelled

"Where are they like what the fuck!" and he smiled as the Nueroi appeared Matt yelled

"Sweep the right and I will deal with the left and bet you twenty thousand that I can get my sector swept much faster" and Richard nodded before both boys started dog fighting with the enemy and the others from the 501st and 502nd where helping sweep the area and Hartmann said

"My love is a master at dogfighting and we should let him show what he can do" and both boys held out against all odds and Matts right unit flared and he hollered

"Brother we have a slight problem" and before he could explain what he was saying Matt gunned it skyward and then the engine exploded, kicking and at first he thought the engine died so he pulled the eject handle and let the left unit go smooth before the right engine go only to stop a third of the way down his leg and he screamed in pain. Seeing the first unit fall Matt suicide dived toward the ocean and let the enemies go equal and what energy that wasn't devoted to keeping him from bleeding to death as the piston rod from the blown engine pierced his femoral artery was devoted to helping his brother and comrades finish the job with a massive supernova. Shaking he continued to fall until Erica yelled

"NO! GOD NO YOU CAN"T DIE ON ME GOD DAMN IT!" and she dove with Yeager in hot pursuit all the while trying not to cry as her cousin started to fall to the water at a bone shattering speed. Grabbing him right before he hit the ground Erica started to patch him up while screaming

"Trude, Yoshika please god help me!" and after pulling the rod out of his leg and bandaging it up Yoshika healed the wound before saying

"You cannot stand on your leg my boy" and Trude grabbed him before he looked at the 502nd after landing not stunned to hear Kanno yelling

"You couldn't last on your own without your team and were a burden to them so you will die before you can get married so give up and get a regular life!" before the laugh stunned Kanno, as it was way too dark to be normal

"Oh if that was as easy as you make it seem I would leave and marry someone and settle down but I can't so here is an even better idea, and it is simple. Go fuck yourself and I will fight until I die and I will make damned sure I will drag as many of those bastards to hell with me before I go and make sure I slam the door shut behind me". As the threat sank in Matt marched off and held onto the rifle using it as a crutch and Perrine asked puzzled as to what she just saw

"Um everyone what was that because I heard a roar like a boar and a bright flash?" and Richard said calmly

"That was a fire ball aka a supernova and had he put more energy into it he wouldn't be talking to us right now because he would be either comatose or dead even though I don't think either would bother him" and the sound of the boar grunting filled the air still. As everything died down Erica walked over to Kanno and said angrily trying not to cry or throw a punch

"He is my love and what you said really pissed me off so go apologize to him" and Yoshika walked back from the hospital calling to Erica

"My big brother will be fine and I think everybody from the unit can visit one at a time" and she and Erica went to visit and he heard Richard ask, poking his head in the room

"Um does anyone know who the fuck is running outside the room? It's a girl in black cargo jeans ending in bloused combat boots and black tank top with a leather jacket on with long brown and ember hair and I wonder does anyone know who it is?" and Ursula smiled and her glasses tinted and she said

"I'll go grab her and the commanders and you will find out who she is and trust me you'll like it". Walking back in with the girl, whose brown hair sparkled with flakes of ember just like her eyes, and got Yoshika smiling at the size of her breasts which were a C and Richard heard the commanders ask

"Who are you miss and how did you get here?" and Rich smiled hearing

"My name is Madeline but me mum knows me as Kitty and me close friends call me Maddy or wolfie so it's Madeline to you niggardly bitches" before she turned and walked toward Erica's room and vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Watching that Matt asked

"Okay who the fuck was that?" and Richard held his chin before saying

"It my dear lad is you, well at least a female version of you which is the last think we need" and matt seeing the steroid drip he was hooked up two and he muttered

"Get out… All of you get out GET THE HELL OUT of here all of you or you will all die here!" setting a flame floating in the air slowly caressing all over them threatening to kill them all and Mio asked, pointing her nambu at him

"What is his problem and does anyone know why that girl is here?!" and Richard replied casually

"Steroid injection is increasing his anger and ask Ursula about that one" and stammering she said

"Stole my sisters underwear and her boyfriends and cloned him into a female" and Perrine and Shirley remarked as they were forced out of the room

"Well she is kind of cute" and Richard smiled seeing the family tree

"Well this will be confusing as fuck but I like it" and he dropped the family tree in front of Shirley's room and heading to bed.


	5. Raptures and retaliations

Striker High ch. 5: Rapture and retaliations

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my OCs and this chapter will have lots of drug references and violence. Guess the references and I will be shocked

 **Soooooo, uh…**

"What?"

… **What were we talking about?**

"Oh, for fuck's sake… You can't even remember what our conversation was supposed to be about, do you?"

 **Oi, would you kindly get the hell up off my back!? Yeesh…**

"… What the hell was that?"

 **What was what?**

"That sudden statement, you said 'would you kin'-"

 **ANYWAYS! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Wait, you're not going to link that into this story, are yo-"

 **ONWARDS!**

Slowly sitting up well attempting to as Erica was asleep on his waist Matt muttered

"Well I love the fact she sleeps with me but why am I always the pillow?" and a puff of smoke came in and Matt smelt the sweet stench before hearing

"Well boy you should know you are a natural heater and she is like a cat so fuck you" and the middle finger came through the vent and locked the door. As Matt watched the whole event, puzzled as fuck as to what just happened hartmann opened her eyes and said

"This is my boyfriend and I want him to be happy so go away" and Ursula let a cloud of black smoke go to Richard and he yelled

"Oh shit I am fucking out of here" before running off. As Matt watched the whole affair he asked confused as hell

"Umm what the fuck was that about" and Erica whispered in his ear about the kinky sex dungeon she knew Ursula had and Matt laughed saying

"Maybe we can do something similar to that you sexy bombshell" before rubbing her ass. As hartmann blushed Matt smiled and got his shirt on before saying

"I am going to visit my little sisters and see how they are doing as well as I might get some food to gain weight and get Minna off my back" and Erica slowly kissed him before she said

"I will help you get some food and I have a theory you will like the food I make for you and yes it will keep the leaders off your back" and Barkhorn walked in and said trying to annoy him as she thought his reaction was cute

"Trooper you should really get up and don't worry I'll feed you and Hartmann because she acts just like a liberion and well you have to spend more time with them to ensure they don't hurt themselves" and Matt just remarked as he walked toward the cafeteria

"Yeah whatever and you karlslanders need to be watched because you over do everything" leaving trude blushing as she understood the innuendo but fortunately Hartmann didn't. Wandering over to door he quickly and skillfully undid the 10 locks and said quietly

"Thank god for solid steel cores" before glancing at trude saying "Even though if she is pissed it won't last long" and Trude smiled before stating with a wisecrack

"Damn straight boy" and they started to run and Maddie ran over and slammed right into matt taking over him. Looking at his hair grow long and Maddie take over Trude muttered, as did Erica

"I mean we love both of you but damn its freaky you know" before she pulled her brown and ember hair into a ponytail replying

"Yeah no shit how do you think I feel" and Maddie smiled as Yoshika saw her and yelled

"Big sister I have a lot of good things to tell you and sometime we need to go on a girl's night just you me and Lucchini" and as Maddie promised and Yoshika ran away happily Maddie looked in the mirror and saw the tattoo she was relieved to see most, a phoenix which she was happy to see as it meant that her abilities were still one in the same with her other half. As she smiled she stuck up her hand and let the flame wrap on her hand before she laid against the wall and looked for Yoshika and didn't find her so did what any worried big sister would do and went hunting. As she opened the door Richard smiled before holding his hand out saying

"If you are looking for Yoshika I have an idea where she is" and he took off at a mad dash and Maddie booked it after him as Richard ran down to a tunnel and he looked back at her before dropping down into the water with a note. As she picked it up Maddie read

"Well Yoshika decided to go on a visit and it failed so I will tell you where she was and more importantly where she is" and she saw the location and booked it finding Yoshika on the ground, shivering violently with her swim suit torn to pieces. Grabbing her Maddie yelled

"Shit I need a medic now!" and she grabbed her kid sister before booking it to the hospital nearby and after setting her down Yoshika repeated the phrase

"Would you kindly" over and over and Maddie had to work overtime to calm her down. Seeing her sister calm down she asked

"So what happened dear and please don't lie I just want what is best for you" and Yoshika sobbed as Lynette hugged her girlfriend and Trude walked in before saying just as nervous and pissed as Maddie

"I heard about Yoshika is she okay?" and she said

"Yeah Yoshika will be fine I just think she may have slight nervous issue and Yoshika said without prompting on her own recognizance

"I was captured in a sphere and taken down to an underwater city where some creep tried preforming experiments on me" and Richard turned ghost white pale before excusing himself from the area. Trying to figure out where Richard was going Maddie heard him yell at the top of his lungs

"Oh, I'm going to fucking kill that son of a bitch! He crossed the line and he has to pay!" and Maddie didn't even hesitate before opening the armory and looked at the colt .45 loading it with hollow-points and a Thompson SMG with 3 100 round drums and 3 30 round stick magazines then grimly smiled before grabbing her M2A1W and five boxes of ammo, even though Richard didn't see the four she had in the sling and her backpack only the one she slammed in the gun before looking at Richard saying, shooting death glares

"Lead the way bitch, or I'll turn you into Swiss cheese like I will do when I find the bastard who hurt her" and Richard nodded and said, realizing what was happening

"Follow me and I'll tell you what I did and how I found it" before saying

"I was out looking for a place to allow Sanya and Eila to sleep and have a nice dinner but I fell and well holy fuck the water we are near is colder than fuck" and Maddie chuckled before the bathosphere appeared and as Richard stepped in with Maddie as a voice asked, pissing Maddie off although she didn't show it

"Would you kindly step into the pod" before she loaded the rounds in her browning and ran her hands over it looking at Richard asking

"Where the fuck will I put his half chestnut balls after I use the bipod to cut them off…" and no one answered until the pod landed in rapture. Looking at Richard as they were only at a stop point she snidely remarked

"Oh I know I'll pull a black lagoon and hang em off my gun like what's her name" before Yoshika said quietly, like she feared retaliation

"P-please promise me you will kill them all because if they are still alive and they find me god only knows what my body is going to be used for" and that sent Maddie into a fiery rage. Feeling the heat increase Lucchini hollered, the fury she was trying to hide slipping free,

"If they touch my sister I will kill them" and Richard nodded in agreement. Landing in rapture they heard a voice that pissed them all off ask

"Will you kindly help me" and both smiled before yelling in unison with the smoke from Maddie filling the room

"WILL YOU KINDLY DIE ALREEEEAAAADDDYYY!" and they both started nodding and they walked with the guns aimed at the floor in a ready carry until the big daddies showed up and the speakers rang out with Ryan's voice

"Oh I see we have a big sister here now do you think those girls have a Adam in them?" and both pulled the guns up and Maddie sang seeing her little sisters crying

"When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am, when everything feels like the movies you bleed just to know your alive" and Yoshika and Lucchini both said

"Big sister please don't let them catch us" and Maddie tightened her grip saying

"I won't and I promise I will kill them all" before shifting the sling. Hearing an incoherent babbling followed by a suicide charge Maddie held down the trigger on the M2 cutting him down with 3 shots tearing the man into a bloody mist. Switching to her Thompson submachine gun to move faster she looked at Richard and said

"Watch the girls I have some halls to clear out" before moving up along the walls. Pointing her Thompson to sweep the hallways and unloaded on a group of men, who were babbling incoherently and Richard yelled out

"Hey boys just so you know sea water is colder than a witches tit so fix the fucking leaks and also fix the leaks in yourselves" as the smoke from Maddie snuffed out their lives with the smoke forcing its way down their throats rupturing their hearts instantly killing them leaving blood gushing from their mouths. As they pushed forward with Maddie moving with almost superhuman speed, she then landed before allowing Matt to come out and he looked before saying

"Well now me and my other half are out for blood because our sisters are in danger" and the two shot until Matt smiled hearing a yell of

"The two of you would be perfect for me and what I have in mind so the two of you should join me" and Richard laughed as Matt yelled

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL NOW FUCK OFF AND DIE!" and the three adults swept through like a tornado using everything from shotguns to knives and hand to hand combat until they got to the last enemy. Staring at the man in a black diving suit and bald head Richard snidely remarked

"Fontaine well I am surprised you haven't died yet but I guess it is our time to kill you, me and my big sister" before Frank remarked

"Would you kindly kill the head of here and leave the girls" and Richard shifted his gun between the two only for Maddie to make up her mind and run with superhuman speed slashing at frank until she wore him down and stuck the knife in his shoulder and stuffing the muzzle of her Thompson submachine gun down his throat before squeezing off a burst of hollow-point Teflon coated .45 caliber rounds. Looking at his enemy pouring blood as the expanding round turned his insides to mush Maddie looked at her siblings before matt took over saying

"the job is done and he will never harm you again now let's go home and dinner is on me" as rapture collapsed allowing them one last escape from hell below the sea.


	6. Death has no qualms with thee

Striker High ch. 6: Death has no qualms with thee

 **Yes, yes it doe-**

"whoa whoa whoa, wrong chapter and story, dude."

 **Wat?**

"Wrong series, man. That's your statement for another series."

 **Well, hell. I'm part dog, so everything's shades of grey to me.**

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

 **WOOF WOOF, OFF WE GO!**

"Jesus, you stupid asshole… fine, let's start this shitshow."

Looking over at myafuji, who was hiding shaking still terrified of the events that happened in rapture, and the fear that the men would find her and try to get revenge, Matt touched her shoulder, gently pushing her down as she almost jumped he said

"Kid don't worry they won't find you and if anyone from rapture tries to find you I will roast them" letting the flames roll off his hand smiling evilly. Snickering Richard said

"I agree with my brother and if they do get in the way I will freeze them solid" before Yoshika looked at them both and said, quietly

"T-thank you onii-san" and the boys helped her to bed with Richard thinking of a plan he assumed would put a smile on her face. Looking at Erica, who was trying to find matt Richard said

"Check the armory and he seems like he has a few screws loose so find him soon. I worry about him" and Erica started to ask as Yeager yelled

"Oh shit I have a leak of some sort of cleaning fluid" and Erica heard Richard yell

"Matt you dumb son of a bitch!" and they all booked it to the armory where Matt had a bottle of cleaning fluid in his hand and his clothes soaked. As he started to flick his fingers Erica yelled

"Damn it matt you have so much to live for!" and Matt snapped the fingers sending the ball of fire around him. As the orange flames wrapped around him no one noticed a young woman in a black cloak and a scythe look at them before leaving without a word. As the flames died down Matt panted with his shirt hanging in tatters around him before asking them all

"What the fuck happened here and does anyone know why I am covered in cleaning oil?" and he wandered back to the room he shared with Erica, much to trudes dismay, before opening a bottle of jack and slugging it. Feeling dizzy as the drink fell down his throat, Erica walked in and stole the bottle before she laid down with him both complaining

"Oh god I feel very warm" and as both slid off the jackets starting to kiss as they heard a voice saying

"Yes now fuck her brains out" and as Matt rolled over he smacked into a camera that Shirley had planted. Growling Matt yelled

"DAMN IT SHIRLEY WHAT THE FUCK!" and Richard laughed as he was watching through a camera that no one had seen and Shirley wandered in with the girl and the others who were watching and Matt remarked quietly

"How many people are watching this?" gesturing with a middle finger toward the camera. Smiling Richard walked away remarking to himself

"Wouldn't you like to know brother" and Erica muttered

"Just shut the fuck up and kiss me boy" and he ran his hands over her body and slid down causing her to moan. Keeping it running on her she was moaning and Matt ran his tongue over her nipples. Watching her move and hearing her moans Matt smiled and kept it going as she grabbed his head and said quietly

"Lower boy" and Matt obliged before she tightened on him. As he kept up the pace Erica moaned before collapsing and Matt let smoke roll off because he just didn't feel right and Shirley yelled

"Damn it my camera went dark" and she then slid in the room after Matt stopped screwing Hartmann's brains. Lighting a smoke Matt muttered

"Well cousin why don't you watch" even Yoshika and Lucchini walked in and said

"Big brother what are you doing?" and Matt muttered "trying to get laid" before Waltrud walked in as Maddie appeared in the room. Seeing the hedonistic young lady smiling as Maddie was in just her bra and panties Maddie whispered

"Come on I will show you what I am capable of" before pulling her onto the floor. Smiling Ursula asked Richard as she knew the answer

"How many people have paid for this subscription?" and the number stunned as Richard said

"300,000 dollars' worth of people watching so all the Special Forces trainees. Damn horn dogs will watch anything to get their rocks off" and Matt started fucking Erica slowly ignoring the fact his cousin and younger sisters were in the room. As she started moaning Matt looked up and almost had a heart attack on the spot as he locked eyes with the rest of the 501st sans the night witches and Perrine but had 3 of the 502nd with Hikari, Kanno and Nippa watching as Waltrud was busy with Maddie. Hearing her moan for the countess to slow down Yoshika jumped nervously and hit the fan cutting her head open. Reaching behind him, letting the six pack shine causing everyone to stare as he bandaged her then held a finger to his lips. Catching Erica in a tight kiss he rubbed her ass before muttering

"Well life sucks and there isn't much I can do when she is sad other than love her" then he said

"Yoshika I think you should go see your grandma even though I know she will ask questions about what happened" and he went ghost white hearing

"I already know and I have heard her moaning so send her out" and Yoshika quickly grabbed her clothes before opening the door. Watching the whole mess unfold a girl with Raven black hair and ember red eyes in a black robe holding a scythe yelled as Matt felt his heart explode

"NO FUCK THIS SHIT I AM FUCKING DONE WITH THIS, NOT YOUR ASS AGAIN" and Richard looked at her before asking

"Um I hate to ask but what the fuck is going on here right now and who the fuck are you?" and Matt choked out

"W-why hello Lucy it has been awhile hasn't it?" and as she looked at the stunned orgy Matt remarked, all the while stopping Hartmann from getting off, getting her yelling

"God damned Nueroi always peeping on me and shit" but Matt replied

"Well in case you all are wondering this is an old friend and her name is Lucy aka diablo and she is a ferry operator shall we say" and everyone watched as she yelled

"I fucking quit and I am going to kill myself" but Yoshika asked, as she had just walked in and just like everyone else, thought she was a nueroi

"C-can Nueroi kill themselves?" and she remarked

"I AM ABOUT TO FUCKING TRY!" before vanishing in a cloud of black mist. As she vanished the room slowly went back to the way it was with hartmann wrapping her mouth around him and keeping sucking before Matt moaned in time with Maddie. As the two slowly came down from an orgasmic high Richard looked at Matt and said, smiling at his brothers obvious discomfort as the room had cooled significantly

"Well brother I doubt that anything will happen to you and the group says here is your cut" before stacking 50,000 dollars in the safe in matts room and then walked away. As the group went back at it Minna looked at them and then checked the day and said, out of breath as she and Mio had just taken a turn with Matt

"Holy shit we have been at this for 6 days and usually the person would be dead" and Matt just shook his head as Richard yelled from his room

"You too need yoga and you need a shower but you all need to learn how to handle dick power" before Matt looked at the group as well as Maddy and Lucy before saying

"the family is descendant from a phoenix so yeah I was worn out but the blood in me wasn't and that is why I die then come back but yes to answer any questions it gets real old real fast" and Yoshika laughed seeing her "brother" growling. As they all started to laugh the alarm went off and everyone took off for the hangar hell bent for leather with Lucy quickly following the group Richard saw Matt shakily jump into his strikers and rev the engines muttering in his haze

"prepped for launch and go in 3..2..1" and smiled shouldering his M2A1W and broke for the clouds and smirked as Hikari and the others all started firing and he let a long burst go before slamming into the ground. As Lucy saw that, she pulled him away then passed him Shirley saying

"Get his ass back to bed and that is an order" and Shirley saluted and drug her cousin back to his room, greeted by his incoherent muttering. As she lowered the boy back to his bed and threw his gun in the safe laid next to him as he fell asleep. Slowly landing the whole unit smiled and Yoshika bumped into Richard, who had been the first on ground and turned into his brother before he spat out

"You are the worst fighter we ever saw with 5 lines in this fight and one of them was ah" and Richard chuckled and replied

"Your worth a lot to us even more dead cause schizophrenics pay triple one for each head" and Yoshika yelled

"Schizophrenic? You have two different voices and you are like the writers holiday special damn it" _**FULL OF BAD CHOICES**_ and Matt looked at Lucy and said

"Hey I think they are doing parachute drills so do you want to go watch" and as she nodded Matt got up and they walked by Yoshika, who was crying and seeing him yelled

"OH IF MAKING ME CRY WASN'T ENOUGH WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?!" and Matt asked her confused

"What the hell are you going on about" and Richard slapped him on the back before saying

"She got roasted in a rap battle" and Yoshika threw a punch at Richard as Matt and Lucy sat down on the roof watching the C47 Dakota transports take off in formation before disgorging their cargo of paratroopers and Lucy hummed a song Matt remembered from paratrooper training and he looked at her and said, the admiration and longing prevalent in his voice

"Well it has been awhile since we have been able to just relax" and she watched as the young man slammed into the ground with his parachute around his head almost like a shroud. As Matt jumped and rolled before running to the landing zone watching as he shook and blood pooled from his mouth. Quickly closing his eyes Matt muttered

"Rest in peace you slimy bastard" and the two stood up before Matt fired a flare and ran back to base. As the dead young man was picked up and covered in a liberion flag the group started to drive a van carrying the body blew up and Lucy jumped and ran off to Matt singing

"It's a half ton short bed ford my uncle bought new back in '64 daddy got it right cause the engine was smoking, Id sit out on the seat and stretch my feet out to the pedals smiling like a hero who just received his medal" and the two walked back to the gun range and started shooting in concert until Lucy dropped the shotgun she was holding and sang

" it taught me more than how to hunt my granddady's gun" and the shot rang out as a trooper crossed into his comrades cross hairs and thus lost his head as a result. As the line went quiet Matt walked away and muttered as the weed and coke combo was starting to die off and as he wandered back to bed Erica crawled in next to him then he looked at his friend Lucy and asked her

"Before you go back can you answer when I will see you again, if ever?" and Lucy just remarked as she turned her back

"When it comes your time you will and when Erica gets pregnant why not name the girl after me" as she walked away stealing a bit of weed annoying matt.


	7. other side of sanity same side of hell

Striker High ch. 7: Other side of sanity, same side of hell

A/N: I do not own strike witches. Only my OCs and reviews will be nice

Waking up slowly with her love, Taylor looked at Lynette and said

"I heard that Michael has made us breakfast so do you want to go?" and Lynette nodded before saying

"If it is like Yoshika's hell yes I am in". As the two got up sharing a laugh and debate over the best thing Matt made was, he stole a long kiss from Erica before he started to make breakfast for the 501st, which he tailored to a heavy day of training not knowing that the day would also have combat. Setting out the plates of eggs, Matt sang

"You can't take me. I'm on my way and I can't be beat and that's a fact" and Barkhorn said, knowing his training and slow past

"Never judge a thing till you know what's inside it. Don't push me I'll fight it" and he set the plates down as Minna and Mio saw Yoshika and Lucchini sit down next to Matt and Maddie's spots. Smiling after setting out the hash he sat down in his spot and they all tore into the food with Mio and Minna smiling as Yoshika, Francesca and Matt having a contest to see who could put away the most food. Quickly polishing off his seventh plate matt said, looking at his brother saying

"So far I am on number 7 but I will be much faster so Richard just give up" and the brothers kept up the banter the Nueroi alarm went off. Looking nervous as Lucchini tried not to cry, Richard hollered to his brother,

"Last one in the air buys the drinks and has to tell the other what he really thinks about the ones he is with and the plans he has" causing Matt to blush before firing up the P51N Sea stallions grabbing both his M2A1W and a bazooka, redlining the engines before turning around seeing that his brother wasn't there, Richard broke his smile saying

"Well let's just call it a draw and anything can and will go in this fight" causing both boys to go deathly serious and Matt lashed out seeing a threat almost hit Yoshika and Erica. Letting a grim smirk plaster itself to his features, Matt called over the mental link then the communicator

"Run and make sure you do not look back!" and Xalitha smiled and escorted the others back to the school as a fire ball lit up the sky almost like a second sun and Erica turned around and muttered, reaching over and squeezing Trudes hand

"Note to self, if my boyfriend says nothing is wrong he is lying through his teeth" and they all watched as the smoke slowly dissipated revealing the young man with fiery red eyes breathing heavily saying coldly

"The Nueroi wanted to play and well, I won and now they didn't want to play anymore.. How sad" and then he quickly closed his eyes, collapsing to the ground in a heap getting everyone to grab a limb and Kanno saw, trying not to show emotion as the entire 501st carried him proceeded and followed by a pair of browning automatic rifles he had modified and a M1919A6 light machine gun. Watching that, seeing Matt holding his M1 carbine and the last modified BAR, lightened and fitted with twin 30 round and a higher rate of fire, averaging almost 900 rounds a minute, Kanno followed them and Matt held tight to the weapons until the first beam of a Nueroi stunned the group.

"Get down and drop me! Fuck just move back to the school. I can and will fuck them up and die most likely" before Matt rolled onto his belly, wincing from the pain as the blast routinely shattered his ribs, and started to shoot throwing rounds down causing the BAR to glow like a Christmas tree ornament. Dropping the rifle in disgust that the heat shield had failed when he needed it the most, Matt grabbed his M1 and two sticky bombs made of his socks as his boots were on the ground and smiled before calling out to his sisters over the communicator

"I have many sticky bombs, they are bombs that stick with oil on them, I call them sticky bombs" and as he felt the Nueroi get closer Xalitha yelled out

"NOW" and with all the agility of a jackrabbit, ignoring the shooting pain in his side, he was up on his feet hurling two oil soaked explosive packed socks with the slow fuse sparkling like a twinkle in his eyes and he felt the heat as both went off at the same time, a ring of nails shattering the cores and he quickly turned and headed back to the school covered in oil and axle grease. Limping with his hair on fire and his limp being even more noticeable as the boots he wore to hide it were laying in taters around both his landing area and shredded to allow access to his socks for the bombs, Matt limped back and came across a young man who looked like a scrawnier version of him, clutching a camera and snapped three photographs as Matt looked like he had been through the ringer with shredded clothes, a muddy and bloodied face along with the battered weapons. Turning, the young man tossed him a canteen saying

"You seem to be a little thirsty and when we get back to school, you combat units have an assembly and I assume you get a medal or something" getting Matt moving until the young man said

"Get in, I have a jeep and it will save your feet as you have no shoes or socks" and matt kept walking toward the school singing

"The days he lived and laughed kept running through his mind. He thought about the medicos and wondered what they'd find. He hit the ground the sound was splat and his blood went squirting high, he comrades were heard to say a hell of a way to die" and he heard his cousin and his best friend, Taylor and Takami both sing mournfully

"There was blood upon the risers, there was brains upon the chute and intestines were a-dangling from his paratrooper suit, he was a mess they picked him up and poured him from his boots and he aint gonna jump no more" and he held out his hand and grabbed both girls, limping into the school hospital leaving a trail of blood and skin all the way as the dirt and rocks finished all but grinding his feet down. Sitting down Maddie took over and sang, her feet in a hot water bath, turning black and red with dirt and blood

"Every day I'm working on the Illinois River get a half a day off with pay, I got a gal in Pekin she's a good ole gal, waiting by a window fan on a long hot summer day" getting waltrud to blush as she had hidden feelings and the singing wasn't making it any easier. Noticing her friend going silent Hikari said, knocking on the door

"Hey Maddie we brought you and matt dinner and I was hoping that I could see you two separately" and Matt sang sitting in a similar tub

"Reckless discharge of a gun that's what the officers claiming" and Maddie sang out smiling

"Bubba hollered out reckless hell, I hit just where I was aiming" and the four all laughed to the point of having tears in their eyes. The only thing that curtailed the humor was Perrine yelling

"Will you all shut the fuck up because the singing is annoying!" and they all exchanged glances and just smiled before singing again and Minna listened and said

"I actually enjoy the voices and maybe we can do a talent show" and they all nodded before the assembly was called where the 501st were awarded for the selfless act saving their comrade and the shoot down count that had increased with Erica having scored 200 downed. Looking around at the group, still with his tattered uniform, Matt muttered

"Oh god damn it I need new kit because all mine is shredded and I guess I may need some new clothes" before letting the rest of his shirt fall away and Maddie walked over with her clothing in the same pitiful state. Seeing the way he looked and Maddie's missing underwear, the entire 501st wandered over and draped jackets over them until Richard brought out a pair of worn brown fatigues sliding them onto both of the kids. As the group went through the award ceremony Chris snapped a couple of photographs before slithering back to the school's newspaper room, only pausing long enough to grab a pot of coffee and order steak and garlic sandwiches as he predicted correctly it was going to be a long night.

"The department of school news" better known amongst the two boys fully on staff as the "ministry of propaganda and disinformation" was the newspaper department wit the real name being 'the striker high stars and bars newspaper' and as the wild eyed young man hammered away on a keyboard only pausing long enough to slam back a coffee and grab his dinner, a steak on a Kaiser roll, before passing the paper over to his brother, snapping out

"Yo road hog check this and shut the hell up" and as Glen looked at it he muttered, his face paper white

"Oh fuck no not this bullshit" and slammed the finger back on the delete key until all of Chris' hard work on the sonderkommando elbe, a kamikaze element of witches, that being ones who could see the core through direct contact with the Nueroi, was deleted and the roar of aircraft split the still, humid night air only to be drowned out by Richard, who was muttering

"no.. no, no, no, NOOOO FUCK!" before yelling

"Oh you motherfucker!" and the room exploded as did a portion of the building shattering the crisp still silence with a thousand pounds of TNT, all but destroying the area. Feeling the searing wave roll over him Chris looked at Richard and asked him

"Are we missing an eyebrow?" before hearing the sirens starting to blare, mixed with the ringing in his ears, drowning out Richards every word before getting a hand on his shoulder and he quickly spun around pulling his side arm, dropping it seeing it was a medic. Letting his weapon clatter to the remnants of the tile floor, getting greeted by a searing pain in his left side, Chris stumbled out to the arriving ambulances, the ringing breaking, making him wish that the deafening silence would reclaim him as he was greeted with the screams of the wounded and the cries of the scarred, of which there were many and Chris felt a searing pain and the blurry vision was quickly cleared away with water and the images he saw would haunt him forever.

"Oh my god if this is what hell looks like I guess Id best either repent or get used to it and getting used to this seems easier" Chris said as Matt limped over, his uniform shredded and his chest and arms as well as the right side of his face burned revealing the Nueroi skin, before looking up and saying

"today is the day that someone struck a blow against us but well the Nueroi king tried to fuck us up but they missed the shot so it is time to keep our eyes skyward" before quickly limping with the blood leaving a trail to the closest antiair gun emplacement and dropped into the quad barrel M2 gun system. Quickly scanning, Matt looked over at the group and saw that commander Minna and Mio ran over to check on the wounded of the 501st as Yoshika wore herself out and Matt finally got up realizing the threat was over and a CAP screen was up and running courtesy of the 508th and Isle of Wight detachment. Limping over to get treated at the improvised aid station, Matt just turned white hearing Perrine, who looked like she had kept herself intact by hiding probably thinking of the major, say, her voice shaking as she thought the Major was dead

"I think that maybe we could actually look like a real school and maybe have the rank system again and legitimate uniforms" causing Matt to give her the bird before falling and passing out where he lay.


	8. Reign of fire and demons in the flesh

Striker High Ch. 8: Reign of terror, Demons in the flesh

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my OCs. Any reviews will be nice

Slowly waking up, the school renovation going well, Matt looked at the temporary room he had, the printers gear scattered along with takeout and empty beer bottles, scattered all over the room, Matt just kicked over the pile before getting dressed and wandering back to the main building which had been rebuilt and had also doubled as a dorm until the girl's dorm had been completed a week ago and he muttered

"Damn it boys your writers shit needs to go" and Chris walked in and grabbed the printers stuff saying

"Thanks mate" and with that all Matt was left with was the left overs he had been eating and he smiled before walking down toward the girl's dorm with a bunch of flowers he had plucked for Erica. Not knowing how to tell her what he was going through and knowing that Trude would tell him to man up, Matt dropped the flowers off and turned, avoiding Yoshika and ignoring Lucchini, confusing and hurting the two who deemed he was their big brother. Quickly heading to the gun range, his forty-five and a dagger tucked into his boot, Matt started to practice not realizing the note he had written would come back to bite him. Knowing that he was blowing off Rommel's class and planning to avoid most of his classes, knowing he wasn't in the right mindset to go to classes, the pictures of his sisters mangled body haunting his memories every time he closed his eyes. Firing Matt sang

"Today is gonna be the day, I've already wrote the note. I've got my finger on the trigger just about to end everything" and he opened up throwing the lead down range and Minna, the leader of the 501st was sitting in class when a letter reached her saying that one of her own hadn't reported for class and wasn't on a CAP flight. Standing up and revealing she had to find one of her own, Minna walked out and first started to call Matt, thinking he had overslept, chuckling at how silly he had been lately. Tapping her foot as the phone rang, waiting for his gravelly sleep laden voice to come over the phone and ask what she wanted, Minna got nervous as no one answered. Quickly deciding as the unit leader, she had to find out what happened to him as she felt he was more like a little brother, an approach that most of the other squadron commanders hated, she knocked on the door to his apartment, and finding that he wasn't there Minna muttered

"Boy I hope you know what you are doing and you had better had a damn good reason to not be in class right now" not realizing that the reason was as simple as a muscle twitch and the outcome was nothing less than life and death. Quickly and nervously deciding to go to the gun range, Yoshika found that the metal door was locked and that struck her as kind of unusual because it was only locked when classes were using the range. Hearing a muffled voice carrying on a conversation, the words punctuated by gunfire, Yoshika turned and ran to Minna and was panting before choking out

"I-I found him he is in the gun range and is yelling at someone" and Minna called for Mio to meet her knowing that Matt had a severe temper so that and presence of a firearm was a very dangerous combination. Running down with Mio in hot pursuit as the fact had spread like wildfire to the other members of the 501st, Minna slammed on the door and Trude yelled out, her voice reminding Matt of a drill instructor

"Boy if you don't open this goddamn door I will have you doing push ups for the next lifetime" before punching the door in, seeing Matt who was already stunned, staggering and shooting yelling

"It was all your fault!" and another voice yelling, getting the entire 501st running in

"If that's what you feel then SHOOT ME! If that's the way it's going to be I am counting to five and then I am pulling the trigger" before hearing the same voice say "1… 2… 3… oh you think this is in your head? Maybe it's in mine. 4… if that's really what you want 5…" and as he went to slam his pistol to his temple, left arm slashed all to hell, Shirley, who had stood there seeing that Matt was yelling with himself, tackled him as Matt fired crying, as Lynn held his arm down. As he felt himself being rolled over, Matt went to say something but never got the chance as the last thing he heard before Mio knocked him unconscious was the voice that haunted him asked

"Do you feel like a hero yet?" and he felt the icy bite of handcuffs and he woke up feeling the sheets rustled under him. As Matt looked around him, he heard a familiar voice in the bed next door, singing

"Whose doing right by someone tonight, whose car is parked next door" and Matt just rolled over and saw the familiar brown hair splayed all over the pillow almost like it was an oil spill and he smiled saying

"Hey Maddy, what the hell did you do eh?" and she looked at him holding both arms covered in white and he just nodded knowing exactly what happened. As the two laid in bed, trying to find solace in the closeness of the two minds being one, Richard walked in and sat down with a flop as the chair collapsed under his weight before saying, the garb of a teacher making Matt hate him, despite the family connection,

"Well class today I am going to do a lesson called 'if you are going to do it you had better go all the way' so make sure you pay close attention" and Matt just rolled his eyes before dragging his knife out. Looking at him, Matt growled

"Oh my god go the fuck away you asshole" before Minna walked in and then told him to walk away and followed Richard out before saying

"You had best mind your manners around him because I know you will take every chance to bully him" and Richard stood back, raising hands defensively saying

"Why would I make fun of him because well we all have issues around you know" and Minna pointed back to his room and whispered,

"We had to put him in what uniform we could find and well we put him in a gallian medical robes" and with that Richard broke down laughing, tears staining his face with his sides shuddering. As he slowly came back to normal, a chuckle still escaping his lips, Richard said

"Dude I know you are trying your damnedest to be strong but you are really scraping the bottom of the bottle here, especially when you are strapped up in the infirmary with a needle in your arm to keep your useless ass alive, but the fact you are wearing gallian medical gown means you literally can't get any lower on the totem pole" and Maddy looked at the tube, pulsating silver flowing into both broken, scared young kids before Maddy tugged at the cable and Lucy sauntered in with bloodstained smocks pacing the floor, glancing at the veins and Richard, glancing at the bag that she knew Matt kept the .38 long-barreled revolver. Walking over, the doors having closed and locked, Lucy asked the two, her voice a low whisper

"So you two want to die that badly do you? You two will not die today and I will promise to see you both someday soon" and with that Lucy started to leave as Richard yelled

"Hey Lucy, you have some explaining to do" and she threw a shadow before vanishing into nothingness. Slowly getting up and undoing the handcuffs, Matt rubbed his wrists and grabbed his handguns and knife before tugging on his uniform and running off to class. Finding the 501st all doing a training flight with Ichiro watching to ensure the class obeyed the rules for them, Matt suddenly sensed they weren't alone and Maddy proved it before walking over following three in and instead of explaining she was late, Maddy fired on the three hitting two in the leg as the third, a flight officer by the name of Lynn Richards, started to fire on the group. Throwing up his shield, Matt saw the others all dive fro cover and he lost his shit seeing Yoshika catch a round to the shoulder and his lover catch a bullet then knife into the gut. Hearing his girlfriend scream in pain, Matt tackled the closest and wrapped his hands around the mans throat crushing his windpipe.

Feeling the man go limp, Matt got up and saw that Richards was shooting although the magazine had long since run dry and as they took stock of the wounds-Erica, Yoshika and Lucchini crying in pain as they had been shot and Belle and Taylor looking stunned with blood flowing from the ears. Grabbing the girls and the surviving attackers, Matt looked at Richard and said, a grim smile on their faces

"If they were smart they would use the distraction of caring for the wounded to run but oh well" and without hesitation, Matt smashed a metal bar into the girls leg seeing her drop and scream. Grabbing the others, Matt and Richard took turns abusing them with torture methods before they were lashed to posts, all the 501st in attendance with their firearms, with the exception of sanya, replacing her fliegerhammer with a PPSH-41. Watching as the sun went down, Matt asked the victims

"It is only fair before we carry out the sentence, to let you say some last words" and he was impressed seeing all but one cry. Looking at the sobbing begging to live, he wandered over and cut each one free, having arranged for them to see the school shrink for the issues they had and the torment they went through and to try and bring them to the witches' side except for the middle girl who yelled

"Witches are an abomination before god and will all be damned to hell where you belong" and with that, Matt grabbed the stinger light machine gun as well as the others, all lowering their weapons when Richard yelled

"Fire!" and the air was filled with hot lead ripping into the girl, who slouched away from the pole drooling and drowning in her own blood, before Matt blasted her head off with his '97 trench gun and then stuck the bayonet in her and hacking with the sword he made, getting the rest of the unit hacking at the body. Taking her and the other body, Richard loaded them in the pirate cages and set the bodies on fire. As the bodies slowly melted, Matt sang quietly feeling the pain in his side, and sensing that his war against the SAS cadre was only getting worse,

"Back to the show, back to the wall and there is no where to go, hopeless and desperate. All the paths are adverse, and thinks are bleak and bound to get worse" not knowing how prophetic his words were. Turning around and walking with his eyes moving around trying to spot for him to be able to take a nap, only to get a bag put over his head. Feeling himself getting roughly hoisted to his feet, Matt lashed out feeling one of his abductors knees cease to exist. As he tried to move and get the bag off his head, Matt dropped as a baton made contact with his kidneys, only to feel a series of boots, weapons and fists slam into him making him think he was in hell. Feeling the rust of the jeep and the boots stomping on him, Matt made a mental pact to kill them all before the jeep slammed to a halt and he was drug out before being tied to a post. Seeing the rest of the 501st being notified that two of there own were captured and to be executed, Richard hollered out

"Hurry up you useless bastards. We could kill a hundred men while you all are circle fucking around" and as he spat out the last words, Richard saw the men all line up with rifles aimed at them and went ghost white pale as Matt hollered

"Come on you stupid sons of bitches. Walk right up to me and pull the trigger. I am so worthless that I cant even get a competent squad to put a fucking bullet in me properly. God fucking damn it let me die pl-" and a fist slammed right into his jaw as Lucy snapped at him

"Shut the fuck up and after I get done killing these bastards you and I will talk" before the shattered young man barely got a word out the attackers suddenly screamed as they all burst into flames or in the case of the young man who had his gun to Matts head, he dropped with blood rushing all over his boots. Seeing the reaction of Lucy, Matt split into two and started to laugh like a mad man or in the case of Maddy a mad woman. Running up after having tracked him thanks to Ursula, Minna saw him shuddering with tears and a form of laughter that could only be deemed as maniacal and homicidal before Erica ran up and held him close before saying, her voice soft to not attract Trude's eye

"Please let me help you honey. You are not alone." And as Trude had heard that along with Perrine, who tipped off the rest of the 501st, all of them hugged the sobbing shaking young man, before they all said

"You are never alone" and Lucchini looked him in the eye and said, her smile starting to infect him

"You're the brother two us all and we are a tight knit family and we will never abandon you ever" and Matt looked at them and cut himself free before remarking, walking with them back towards the school proper

"I am done fighting this and I promise you all I need help. From all of you"


End file.
